


Strain

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Horror, Curses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oviposition, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray helps Natsu out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain

It was a normal morning, so much like many others.

There was no sign as to how it ended as such a weird day.

Gray entered the guild, heading to the table at which some of his friends were already.

Natsu was noticeably absent.

Gray placed his tray on the table and sat down. Dug in.

Taking a sip from his mug, he passed a napkin through his lips and turned to Lucy.

“Do you know where Natsu is? It’s kind of strange that he’s not here.”

The blonde mage nodded, finishing chewing her bite before speaking.

“I know. He was supposed to come meet me for breakfast but I haven’t seen him yet today. And…” she tilted her head to the side, “funny, now that you mention it, he didn’t appear at my house last night. And I expected him to.”

“That’s even stranger.” Gray acquiesced.

“Maybe he overslept?” Lucy said tentatively.

“Natsu? Nah, I don’t think so.” Gray finished his meal. “I think I’ll go check on him.” With that, he stood and nodded at Lucy. “I’ll keep you informed.”

And so Gray left the guild and headed towards his friend’s house.

* * *

_Moving was hard. Opening the eyes was also hard._

_His blood felt as if burning, contrasting to the heaviness in his middle. Weighing him down, hurting him from the inside._

_He grabbed the soaked bedsheets underneath, feet pushing down on the mattress, slipping, and his spine wanting to arch up but not managing to._

_The world was a blur of pain and hurt and burning._

* * *

Having reached Natsu’s house, Gray knocked on the door.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

And thought he heard something – but wasn’t sure.

His hand moved to the doorknob instinctively. It was with surprised that Gray saw it turn and the door open.

‘Unlocked?’ Gray thought. ‘That’s unusual…’

Gray stepped inside, cautiously, trying not to make much noise. ‘Natsu doesn’t seem to be here. Neither does Happy…’

And that was when he heard it.

A _whine_.

It was odd, misplaced and surprising, yet, in a suddenly familiar voice.

Gray rushed towards the bedroom.

Stood frozen by the door.

His mouth had fallen in shock.

For before him there lay Natsu.

But he wasn’t asleep.

No.

He lay on his back, head tossed back, turning from side to side, hands clenched on the bedsheet while his legs were outstretched, heels digging on the mattress keeping his body bowed upwards. A sheen of sweat covering him.

“What the-? Natsu!” Gray blurted out in shock.

Natsu’s head turned to where Gray was, eyes unseeing. His mouth moved but no sound came out of it. Natsu licked his lips and tried again.

“Gray?” he asked in a rough voice. “What are you-?”

“What’s wrong?” Gray nearly shouted, still feeling too surprised.

“I don’t…” Natsu began, cutting himself off to gasp. “Help me.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Out. Get-“ he panted, “-out.”

“How can I help if I leave?”

“No!” Natsu tossed his head to the sides. “You get _it_ out!”

“It- wha-?!” Gray was beginning to ask but then he noticed the strange thing. Natsu’s usually taut stomach was dilated, distended and the bulge it created seemed painful.

Tentatively, Gray tried to touch but that was when Natsu let out a strangled yell, his legs going rigid before he flopped back down on the bed.

“What the-?” Gray started, walking to stand beside the bed and ending stock still as he saw what was happening.

For something was coming out of Natsu’s _entrance_. And it wasn’t _possible_.

Gray froze.

In shock.

But was taken out of his stupor when Natsu let out a strangled noise, filled with pain, his head thrown back, the muscles on his neck straining, his legs spreading further out and trembling. All of the fire mage’s frame was shaking.

* * *

 

_“Tell me another story, pleeeeeeease, Igneel…” Natsu said as he flopped gracefully on the grassy ground. The sun was setting behind the tall treetops and the air was balmy, filled with the sweet scent coming from some flowers nearby._

_There was a rumble of laughter._

_“Very well. But today’s story is a cautionary tale.” The dragon said, good-naturedly._

_“What does cautionary mean?” Natsu asked, sitting up and grinning._

_“It means that you should be careful. Remember the story and learn from it. And, in this case, try not to be caught up in the trouble.”_

_“I never end up in trouble.” Natsu giggled._

_“You? Never…” Igneel tapped Natsu on his belly gently, pushing the boy to the ground. “But now, do you want to hear the story?”_

_“Yes, please.” Natsu agreed sagely._

_“Very well. There is a legend that says that a curse has been cast upon those connected with dragon magic. It stemmed from long ago, a time when dragons and people weren’t that far apart, when there were many more dragons than those we have today. Legend says that upon the killing of her child, a black magic user cursed those with dragon magic to go through the pain and damnation of loss.”_

_Igneel looked at Natsu, seeing him waiting expectantly, hanging onto every word._

_“And so, every time a certain number of events occurs, the unfortunate dragon or dragonslayer that is nearby will suffer that unpleasant fate.”_

_“Oooooh! And what are those things?” Natsu asked as he jumped up, leaning expectantly against the dragon’s side._

_“Cool down, little spitfire. I’ll tell you.” Igneel said, watching the small child’s enthusiasm and curiosity. “First…”_

* * *

Something was _stuck_ on Natsu’s entrance. A strange transparent fluid oozing out but the light coloured thing didn’t budge.

“Natsu. What-?” Gray repeated, still in shock and quite bewildered at seeing the other like that.

Natsu let out a garbled noise, the while body seemingly elongating and the muscles going taut. His hands were white-knuckled with the strength of his grip on the bedcovers and then, it was as if Natsu had snapped. He fell back on the bed once again and that made the thing go back in.

“Out! Please…” Natsu all but begged in a tired voice. He was sweating profusely.

Seeing how much it was costing to his friend, Gray stepped onto the bed, kneeling and cautiously touching on the other’s arm.

Once again, Natsu turned his head towards him, bleary eyes attempting to focus on the ice mage.

“Okay,” Gray began, taking a deep breath and thinking things through. “I think that it might be better if you roll,” he helped Natsu roll to his stomach, “like this.” Then he paused for a beat, bit his lower lip and placed his hand on Natsu’s hip. “I think you need to raise to all-fours.”

Tiredly, and with some help, Natsu went to the intended position. Sweat was tinting his hair in a darker pink tone.

Natsu was breathing heavily, more like gasping for air, through his open mouth.

* * *

_There was a tingle of sharp-burning pain racing down his spine. The heavy weight in his belly was nauseating, bile rising to his throat, the strange, strange,_ strange _feeling of something slick coming out of him and how_ that _was stuck inside. His wavering made_ them _move inside him and an awful feeling of pleasure spread inside_

_He gasped, horrified._

_The moving and hitting of places inside was making him feel funny, making his cock fill._

_It was disgusting and appalling._

_Terrifying._

_And it was just there, pushing and hurting slightly at the outer ring but not bringing any relief._

_He held onto the weakening fabric, muscles straining, and screamed, head hanging low._

* * *

Gray nearly jumped when he heard Natsu yell.

Sure, he was used to hearing him yell, and to all different sorts of the thing. But it was the first time that he heard that much pain and anguish in his best friend’s voice.

Gray was rooted to the ground as the fire mage’s back was arching in what looked like a painful way while his hips lowered further, his skin was slick and shiny looking due to all the sweat and he was shaking.

“Tell me, what can I do!” Gray demanded in a sharp voice.

“Take… ‘em out!” Natsu’s answer was in the form of a shout, his forehead hitting the mattress violently. The following scream was muffled into it.

Gray was dumbstruck. Sure, they were kind of going in circles but he _had_ to do something.

Then, some of his wits returned to him and he gulped. Scooting on the bed until he was kneeling behind Natsu’s outstretched legs, looking right into the other’s rear. The thing that was stuck was still visible.

And Gray had to think fast.

He scrambled on the bed, heading towards the bedside table. He threw the drawer open, nearly scattering its contents on the floor and fished for the bottle of lubricant he knew Natsu had.

Returning to his previous position, Gray squeezed out some of the lube, creating a mess in both his hand and the clothes – his and the bed’s.

He placed his clean hand on the fire mage’s lower back, felt it slipping and his slick hand hovered awkwardly in the air. Then, Gray braced himself and reached out with his hand. His fingers slid over the outstretched rim, the slightest bit of pressure making _it_ slide back, further inside. Distantly, Gray registered the anguished noise Natsu produced but he paid it no mind for the moment.

For Gray was in shock, once again, at what his fingers had just touched, the thing – and certainly, things, given the way the fire mage’s taut belly was distended.

It was an egg.

Natsu was laying out an egg!

He nearly let out a disbelieving laugh but a whine cut through the stupor.

Gray nodded to himself. He was going to help his friend. But first, he had to stretch Natsu’s entrance further. That was the reason as to why that egg hadn’t come out. But to stretch Natsu he was going to have to push the eggs back inside, to have room to work.

And he was pretty sure that he might end up hurting Natsu in the way.

Carefully, Gray slid the tips of three fingers into Natsu. The action had both the eggs and Natsu moving; the eggs further inside and Natsu raising up.

Gray didn’t take long to add a fourth finger, feeling the muscle give slightly. Slick was running down his hand and elbow but Gray still took the care to squeeze a little more lube into his hand.

With five fingers inside Natsu, Gray tried to spread them out and then everything happened fast, too fast. Natsu lowered his hips suddenly, Gray felt a series of contractions in the channel enveloping his fingers. They were rhythmic, almost like a pulse. Gray’s hand slipped out and Natsu was screaming something while his entrance stretched out and the first egg slipped out, falling on Gray’s lax hand before falling onto the dirty bed.

* * *

_Pain and pleasure were coursing through him. Now more than ever._

_It was as if both sensations were at war right under Natsu’s skin._

_Pain was mostly winning, making it feel as if his body was burning, as if there was molten metal flowing through his veins instead of blood; as if razor-sharp claws were raking down his spine; as if a building with the size of the guild was sitting on his chest; as if anyone had tightened his scarf around his neck so much that he was being strangled by it, the fabric pinching him unmercifully instead of being the grounding comfort it usually was. It was a burn and a pain that went beyond everything he’d ever faced as a dragonslayer._

_But there was also a sliver of relief. After the first thing was expelled it felt as if his body had adjusted to the action. Also, his cock was trapped between the rough-feeling fabric of his bedsheet and his inflated stomach._

_It was awful but he was almost to the brink._

* * *

Gray didn’t need to do much more, he just helped spreading Natsu out, and grabbed the eggs as they fell. Put them aside. After the seventh Gray saw Natsu continue to convulse but nothing followed.

Gray hoped it was over.

And it might well be because the next thing Natsu did was falling boneless on the bed. Yet, his hips kept moving in a certain rhythm.

Gray realized what it was. Gently, he turned Natsu so that he was laying on his side. And there it was, Natsu’s cock was hard, the tip or a redder colour and slick with the pre-come that fell form the tip. Gray reached out with his slick hand and, with a couple of strokes, Natsu came. The fluid splattering the bed and Gray’s hand. After that, the fire mage’s frame started to shake as he started sobbing.

“Hey.” Gray said in a low voice as he laid behind Natsu. “Everything’s alright. It’s over. You’re okay.” He said soothingly as he hugged Natsu, hands curling around his torso, one laying above his heart while the other rested on the convex belly.

Slowly, Natsu calmed down, with Gray holding him and reassuring him through it all.

“Do you feel better now?” Gray asked in a low voice after a long while.

“Yeah…” Natsu replied, his voice hoarse after the whole ordeal.

‘Will you tell me what the fuck was all this!’ he thought, but out loud said a different thing. “What do you want to do with the, huh, eggs?”

Natsu went taut in his arms.

“Throw them.”

“What? But, huh…” Gray said awkwardly.

“I said _throw them_! There’s nothing there but death.” The fire mage seemed to use the last of his energy, curling inwards protectively.

“Okay, fine. But let’s get up and get cleaned, okay?” The ice mage hurried to add.

“Wait. Just… just stay a little longer like this, okay?” Natsu all but mumbled.

A heavy silence rose between them for a bit, before Gray answered.

“Very well.” The ice mage agreed, tightening his hug momentarily, silently relaying his agreement and support to Natsu.

‘But I’m going to have an answer.’ Gray thought as he tried to make any kind of logic of the previous events.

And so they lay in bed for a while longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try. *shrugs*  
> Unbetaed.


End file.
